


Just the Same

by bonnie_wee_swordsman



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [6]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/pseuds/bonnie_wee_swordsman
Summary: A drabble written for "Imagine Claire and Jamie" on tumblrA short Murtagh POV from 1x07 during the scene in the stables with Jamie





	

It was just the same.

_A hasty wedding._

_A Fraser kilt._

_A bridegroom wi’ blue cat’s eyes_

_And he…about to lose the person he loved most in all the world._

The lad’s eyes were eager, asking his blessing.

 **“She’ll do.”**  (Can ye no’ see how much this pains me, Jamie?)

**“D’ye think my mother would have approved?”**

**“Do I look like a gypsy to you, huh? Able to commune with the spirits?” (** For God’s sake dinna speak o’ her to me, now.)

The hurt in the boy’s eyes.

Ellen’s boy.

 _His_ boy.

_A bridegroom wi’ blue cat’s eyes…verra much in love._

Ellen’s sweet smile in his heart, behind his eyes, always.

 **“Claire’s smile is just as sweet.”**  (Aye, son, she’d ha’ been pleased of your bride… and of you).

The boy’s own sweet smile. 

His joy to see it.  

_A marriage. Just the same._

That unforeseen blessing might flow from this one, as well.

For them and for him. 


End file.
